1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light bulb type fluorescent lamp, particularly a light bulb type fluorescent lamp which is able to reduce the emission of the electromagnetic waves and radiate far infrared rays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In homes, offices and composite intelligent buildings, the light bulb type fluorescent lamp has an excellent power-saving effect and has a longer life than the conventional light bulb or the conventional fluorescent lamp. Therefore, the use of the light bulb type fluorescent lamp has been gradually increasing.
In the case of the conventional light bulb type fluorescent lamp, the inside of the injection housing is provided with several parts including a stabilizer to ignite the light bulb type fluorescent lamp. However, generally the stabilizer emits many electromagnetic waves harmful to the human body and various kinds of electronic appliances. Thus, the conventional light bulb type fluorescent lamp produces a lot of electromagnetic waves.
If the strength of the electromagnetic waves is strong or the emission of the electromagnetic waves lasts for a long time, various electronic appliances will be seriously damaged. Malfunctions may occur as a result of damage in the electronic circuits of electronic systems or their control operations. Also, this causes problems in the operation of sequence equipment and so on to cause safety accidents. The strong electromagnetic waves or the long duration of emission of the electromagnetic waves may cause damage to expensive electronic equipment and the human body. These problems will increase in the future by developing this technology and increasing excessive use of the electromagnetic waves.